The Tide Will Come
by Jrik23
Summary: A accident in the past causes Gohan to disappear in the future. Videl and Pan travel through time to prevent this. The accident is prevent but the consequences are far worse than Gohan's disappearance. Can Pan fix the past to insure she is still born?
1. Chapter 1

(AN): I started this story a long time ago and stopped writing more. I have an outline for this story but never continued writing. I am interested in what people think of this story. If people like is story then I might write more. Don't worry this will not keep me from writing Trust Pack. I hope you like this story.

******

"Mommy where are we going?" Asked a small raven haired girl with deep blue eyes.

A long brown haired woman looked down at her daughter, and with a sigh stated for the fifth time in less than an hour, "Videl honey I told you we are going to see your father fight in his first match."

"_Less than an hour ago the fighting has seemed to stop in what can only be called a standoff..." _ Videl stopped in her tracks starting at the TV screen in the window. "Mommy what is that little boy doing on TV?"

Noticing her daughter was no longer alongside her, she quickly backtracked to where Videl stood. "What was that honey?"

Looking up at her mother and pointing to the TV Videl asked again, this time with worry in her voice. "Why is there a little boy with the bad men on the TV?"

"_Only moments ago the large bald man claimed to be an alien flew off in the direction of south city…" _With the mention of South city the crowd's mood immediately changed to one of panic.

"Come on Videl we have to hurry." Panic gripped the older woman as she grabbed onto her daughters hand pulling her towards an undecided direction.

"Mommy you're hurting me!" Screamed the young girl as she quickly realized something was wrong.

Before her mother could reply she crashed into a big man with strange armor and fell to the ground. Looking up at what she thought was a brick wall, her eyes widened as she saw a man with a tail wrapped around his waist. She gasped and tried to crawl away holding her daughter in her arms.

"Well, well what have we got here, a beautiful earthling and her pathetic worm. " The bald man said while he walked over to the woman. Grinning he snatched the little girl out of the woman's arms and throw her to the floor behind him.

With a thud Videl hit the floor, barely able to keep her eyes open she glanced at her mother being beaten by the large man, before turning her gaze at the TV screen staring into the boy's onyx eyes.

Videl, unable to hold on to conciseness any longer whimpered with her last breath, "mommy."

Loud explosions rocked South city as the large brown tailed alien Let out large Ki-blasts into large crowds. The alien floating up into the air started to yell and with all his might put out his right arm with two fingers pointed down, about to let loose a final attack on the city when a loud beeping from a device on his left eye went off.

"Times up, better get back to Vegeta" The large brown tailed man said.

"Videl…."

Trying to hold on to consciences once more the young girl reopened her eyes to the site of a man flying away.

"Videl."

Turning her head once more towards where her mother once laid with tears forming in her blue eyes as bitter realization that she would no long see her mother again.

"Videl!"

"Videl wake up right now, the teachers coming!"

With a snap Videl woke up to the voice of Erasa's voice bringing her from her slumber. Just in time to see a very upset teacher right in front of her desk.

"Videl, how many times do I have to tell you no sleeping in my class!" With a snap of her ruler on the desk, the teacher went back to her place in the front of the class.

"Erasa you could have tried harder to wake me up…"

"I tried but you were out cold, tough night?"

Videl started to recount the events of last night. Two robberies, one kidnapping, and a car fire. She couldn't help but feel how incompetent the police in this city were.

"You can say that…" she placed her head in her hands and started to drift away.

Recalling the worst day of her life was not the way she wanted to start school. _This is the third time this week…_ She couldn't help but feel like she was missing something, a part of her memory kept popping back and she could not figure out why.

Erasa glanced at Videl who was in deep thought, "What's wrong girl you look horrible, and I don't mean not having enough sleep. You look depressed."

Videl shot Erasa an evil eye. "Don't give me that look. I am your friend, it is my job to find out what is wrong, and I won't stop till I find out what."

Videl let out a sigh. _Erasa was right, she's my friend. Maybe I should tell her the dreams I have been having. I never did tell her what happen to my mom. _As Videl was about to open her mouth Erasa changed the subject. _Figures right when I was going to spill the beans. Her A.D.D. really gets to me sometimes. _

"I heard there was a new boy starting tomorrow. I hope he's cute!" Erasa with a glint of her eye looked down at the empty seat beside her. "I am going to ask him to sit right next to me! Please be cute! Please be cute!"

Videl started to get angry, as she did when ever her childhood friend started to act crazy. "Erasa stop! He might not even be in this class." Erasa immediately stopped and looked at Videl, as well as the rest of the class. Embarrassed she sunk into her seat. _They all turn around at me and Erasa was the one that was being crazy. _

As the class returned to normal Videl was startled out of her chair by a loud beep and vibrations from her watch. _Great…_ "Yes Chief?"

"Videl we need you, the Satan City Bank is being held up!!" Videl could hear gun shots over the chief's voice. "Videl? Are you there? Did you hear me I said we need you?" _Why is it that no one thinks it is weird that the police chief calls a 17 year old girl to stop armed bank robbers. I swear I would not be surprised if they called me to save a cat out of a tree. _"Yes chief, I am on my way." _The up side was the ability to get out of class; the bad part was that the teachers still expected me to pass. Oh well. Life as Mr. Satan's daughter. _

Videl ran out of class without so much as looking at her teacher and ran onto the roof where she took out her chopper and un-capsulated it.

_I am going to take my time. Why should I rush to the aid of the worthless police department? _She had to admit to herself though that it was nice to be needed. With that in mind she remembered why she had volunteered to begin with, she changed her attitude and quickly sped up. _Bastards want to ruin my city! I will kill them all!_

Meanwhile

"Gohan! Stop walking so fast, my legs hurt!"

"Pan this will be the tenth time in less than 2 minutes we have stopped for you to rest, we will never make the movie if you don't hurry." _Why did I have to take that Ki suppressor from my mom…Is this how it feel to be a normal human girl?_

"I still don't understand why we didn't just take the nimbus cloud…"

"Don't give me that you were there when I got a lecture from my mother about how everyone in town would think it was weird for people to be riding a cloud. You also know that I am not to be flying around town either, I start school tomorrow and I don't want everyone to think that I am a weirdo right from the start."

Pan let out a large sigh of defeat. "Why are you starting school anyways it's not like you need school, you are already smarter than most people in this town."

"My mom thinks that there is a huge difference between book smarts and street smarts. She said that I should learn how to interact with others….." Gohan trailed off and stared into the distance not completing his thought.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean! Don't I count as 'interacting with others'?" Pan got up off the bus bench and walked over to Gohan. "Gohan? What's wrong?"

Gohan quickly grabbed Pan's hand and sprinted towards loud sirens and gun shots. "GOHAN! YOU ARE SUPPOSED RUN AWAY FROM GUNSHOTS, NOT TOWARDS!!!" Gohan looked back at Pan and grinned.

Pan knew what that meant. _Not again. The last time he grinned like that he jumped into the river to save a little boy who fell in. He left me all alone, sure without this stupid bracelet I would have done the same thing, with it on I feel like a fly can break me in half. _"Gohan, I know I can't stop you just be careful. " _Yeah right, like I needed to say that. My dad can take care of himself, if only he really knew who I was. _

"Pan please stay in this alley, you can watch from here. I'll be back." Pan rolled her eyes. _How lame. It was a good movie though. _"Wait!" Gohan stopped in his tracks, "What now." Pan look at him quizzically, "You don't want people to see you fly but you are going to go out there and fight bank robbers? No one at school will think you're a weirdo for that…" Pan said sarcastically.

"Good point." Thinking for a second he then proceeded to turn Super Saiyan. Pan smiled, Gohan smiled back and was then gone from site. _Wish mom would let me have some fun…_

Peering through the alley she spotted Gohan as he phased in front of one of the bank robbers.

_Let's see, there are five of them and one of me, this should be good. _

"Who are you!?" The lead bank robber said backing away from the teenager who looked to have appeared out of nowhere. Without able to say another word a fist found itself connecting with the leaders face. _Why me…_ the bank robber thought to himself as the impact of Gohan's fist threw him against the nearest squad car.

The instant Gohan hit the first bank robber using his other hand he concentrated a Ki-blast into the second robber. Gohan phased again next to another man with a machine gun, startling the man into firing the weapon. Gohan immediately put up a Ki-shield catching all bullets in mid air. Walking towards the machine gunner, Gohan grabbed the muzzle of the weapon and lift machine gun and all into the air.

_I better deliver this one to the police myself. _Gohan lightly tossed the bank robber towards the police. The man yelled as he flew thru the air landing at the feet of three unsuspecting officers.

"Let's get the hell out of here!!" Flooring the escape car the passenger yelled, "Why are we not moving?!" Gohan placed his foot on the back of the car and yawned before putting more force flipping the getaway car.

Gohan glanced around not seeing any more action. _It's over already? I was just starting to have fun, oh well better get back to Pan. _Gohan phased out then back in behind Pan, and tapped her on the shoulder as he turn back to normal. "Holy!!! Don't do that!! I hate it when you do that!" Pan yelled as she proceeded to hit Gohan over the head. "Ouch! Stop that! Pan I'm sorry."

Gohan ran out of the alleyway trying his hardest to avoid Pan's onslaught. _I have got to get away from this crazy lady! _"Gohan watch out!" Pan yelled as Gohan collided with a girl. _What the…._ Gohan thought as he looked down to see a raven haired girl. _Man, now I am really going to get it. Wait till my mom hears that I knocked down a girl…. _"Watch where you're going you big jerk!" Videl said while looking up at her assailant.

_Those eyes….I have seen those eyes before. _Videl reached out to the hand offered to her and looked over the brick wall she ran into. _Man my head hurts, I was running at full sprint when I collided with this guy. He didn't even move. How did you do that? I didn't even take a step back and I ended up on the floor. He's kind of cute…Stop it Videl there is no time for that right now. _

"Sorry for my bone headed friend here." Pan said with a bit of sympathy for the girl. Pan's eyes widened as she looked into the girls eyes with sudden realization of who this girl was. _I can't believe I finally get to meet her. Mom said she fought crime when she was younger, but I always thought she was more powerful than this… I guess dad really did teach her well, at least when she found out who he really was._

_Man, her eyes are wonderful. I could lose myself in those eyes. Wait, they are looking at me. _Gohan thought while picking the girl up off the ground.

"GOHAN! Apologize to the woman you trampled!" _Man sometimes I can't believe this guy. _Pan reached her hand out to Videl. "Hi my name is Pan and this is Gohan." _Gees I didn't know dad got it this bad for mom when they first met. _

Videl shook Pan's hand, "Hey did you see what happened here? The police are incompetent there is no way they could have stopped the bank robbery themselves."

Pan smiled evilly, "Yeah we watched the whole thing from the alley."

Gohan started in disbelief as his good friend told the story with description of Gohan's clothes and all, giving a detailed account of body structure and facial features as well as an approximate shoe size. _Gees at least she mentioned blonde hair and teal eyes…_

"He was really cute. I only wish I knew who he was!" Pan said making Gohan blush.

_Why is her boyfriend blushing, I would have thought he'd be upset. On second thought they look more like siblings. _Videl thought to herself glancing from Pan to Gohan.

_Why did she have to say that, she knew it was going to make me blush! I better end this before she says it was me and gives her my phone number for an interview. _

Reading Videl's expressions, "So what's your name again?"

"Videl." _Pan sure can talk, Erasa and Pan would get along great._

"Videl if you have any more questions I am sure that Gohan would love to answer them over dinner. "

_What is she doing, is she crazy! Please just shot me… this is so embarrassing._

Videl's Eyes widened and she started to blush. Quickly gaining her composure again she said, "No thank you! I have to go. Nice meeting you Pan.

_I guess I was wrong about that being her boyfriend. That still leaves the possibility of them being related. Wow, it seems that everyone has their own Erasa. One is enough for me thank you. Wouldn't mind seeing him again though…_

Satisfied with herself Pan looked up at Gohan who was recovering from three shades of red. "So Gohan you like her don't you?" _God, I am so glad that I was able to learn to be dizzy from TV. It is really hard and annoying. _

"PAN!" Gohan yelled, still within ear shot of Videl.

"We just meet her and you are already trying to hook me up?!"

Pan smiled at Gohan. "Well why not, besides me you have never talked to a girl."

Pan started to walk away then she turned around. "You didn't even apologize to the girl. You're hopeless." _Man I still don't see how they hooked up…_

"Come on Gohan; let's see if we can still make the movie."

Gohan started to follow Pan engrossed in his own thoughts. _Videl was quiet pretty , her eyes… they were amazing._

Back with the police…

_The one time I actually wanted to come on I came too late. Got information from a hyper girl who told me things she must have been dreaming. There is no way this blonde haired guy could flip a car with his foot or stop bullets in mid air. The ball of light she described coming out of the guys hand hitting the robber is preposterous. _

"Videl! Did you see him! He was amazing!" The police chief said excitedly.

"All I have heard was crazy things that I would have to be on drugs to believe."

The chief smiled wide. "Well believe them Videl! This guy was so strong. He flipped a car with his feet!"

"I suppose that you want me to believe that he created a ball of light that threw a guy twenty feet?"

The police chief nodded.

"I'm leaving. Call me when you're not drunk please."

Bewildered the chief yelled, "Ok Videl will do."

_I'm going home to sleep. There is no way I am going back to school to explain the crazy things I have heard happened at the bank…_

"We missed it…" Sighed Gohan as both Pan and himself stared at the show times.

"Well what do you want to do now Mister, I'm going to be a hero and stop a bank robbery."

"Let's go see Bulma for an idea to hide who is fighting crime."

"Why? Nobody knew it was you who was there, even after I gave a perfect description of you minus your eyes and hair to Videl."

"YOU WERE CRAZY! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL HER!" Gohan quickened his step trying to find a nice hiding place away from Pan.

"How dare you yell at me! Come back here Son Gohan! I'm going to tell Chi-Chi you flew off without me and left me in the city all alone!"

Gohan immediately stopped where he was turned around and gave the world famous Son grin. _My mom would kill me if she heard that. _

"That's better." Pan caught up to Gohan and they walked side by side.

"Gohan can we fly there? I am really tired." Pan pouted and plopped on the floor.

Looking down at Pan about to argue then gave in. "Alright I guess it would only take three minutes by air. Let's go in this alley."

When they reached the alley, Pan quickly jumped on Gohan's back and off they went towards Capsule Corp.

Landing in the back Pan dismounted and punched in her key code into the keypad. "Come on Gohan. I know what you are going to wear to fight crime."

_Man it seems like she really thought this one thru. I hope it is better than the outfit she and my mom picked out for me earlier today. _

Arriving at Bulma's Lab they both entered. "Bulma, Gohan needs help with an outfit to fight crime in."

"Oh hey Pan, torturing Gohan again I see." Bulma looked up from her computer console and stared at Gohan. "So Gohan fighting crime again? You know you are going to get in trouble with Chi-Chi if you keep this up."

"Bulma ask Gohan about Videl." Pan giggled to herself as Gohan turned red with embarrassment.

"He just could not keep his eyes off of her. Wasn't able to speak either."

_Why me…So she was cute, was it that obvious? _ "How could I speak? You were ranting on about the robbery and how I saved the day, while almost giving away the fact that it was ME!"

Bulma got up and walked towards Pan, holding a watch and handing it to her. "This watch can hold a set of clothes. Gohan when you decide what to wear to fight crime just don the outfit and press the red button here. The watch will store that outfit. Then when you want to fight crime, press the red button again and it will store what you were wearing and replace it with the outfit it previously had stored. This way you can change the outfit if it gets damaged or dirty."

"Wow, thanks Bulma. That didn't take you long. Did you already have one?" Gohan said to the Blue haired blue eyed beauty.

Bulma sighed. "This was a present for Vegeta a long time ago for his birthday. He never uses his and this was another one that I made."

"Where is Vegeta?" Gohan asked with anticipation of finding him in the GR.

"Do you need to ask? Take two guesses, but you only need one." Bulma smirked.

"Thanks Bulma!" Gohan quickly ran into the GR to find a tired Vegeta

"Hey Pan want to help me with this? It's for Gohan, a present for his birthday coming soon.

"Sure!" Pan and Bulma were left to their own devices.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you punk?" Vegeta said with a huge grin on his face.

"What was that Veggie did you learn a new trick since our last encounter?" Gohan rounded towards the back of the GR meeting Vegeta face to face.

"You insolent fool; I will send you to the afterlife for that remark!" Vegeta darted for Gohan bringing his arm down towards Gohan's head.

A large concussion wave blasted from the impact of Gohan's forearm with Vegeta's. Gohan quickly phased behind Vegeta and quickly Ki-blasted Vegeta towards the outer shell of the GR. Before hitting Vegeta he recovered with his legs pushing off the wall towards Gohan. With his forward momentum Vegeta prepared to elbow Gohan in the face only to phase above and round house kick to the abdomen. Gohan blocked the kick and smiled up at Vegeta. "Warm ups over Veggie!"

"Pan, how did you know that he was going to want a disguise? I mean it's not like he goes out to fight crime every day."

Pan got a little panicked, _what to say, what to say… _"I just had a feeling and all, it just seemed like something that he would want." _I also know the ridiculous outfit that you would have made for him otherwise. _"That was a good cover for being a present for Vegeta."

_She is hiding something I know it. _"I know it is Pan, I am a genius remember."

2 hours later, Gohan exited the GR with a badly beaten Vegeta over his shoulder, taking him to the healing chamber and setting the timer for 2 hrs. Gohan left the room and headed to meet up with Pan. _I need to take Pan home, I have school tomorrow and I am pretty sure mom is going to want me up bright and early. _

"Pan you there." Gohan said as he entered a dark lab.

"Don't come any further! You are not allowed to see this for another month." Bulma said while Gohan can hear a giggling Pan. _I hope by then we can actually think of something to give him. _

"OK then, well Pan I have to take you home now, I have school tomorrow."

"It's Ok Gohan Bulma said she would take me home, It is nice to girl talk for awhile."

"Alright, thanks for the watch Bulma!" Gohan turned to leave only to be stopped by Trunks pulling on his shirt.

"Gohan way didn't you come and play with me? You didn't even come to see me…"

"Sorry Trunks, you were asleep. I promise the next time I come over that we will play." Gohan put his hand on his head and received a huge smile from his efforts.

"OK, but remember you promised!"

"Laters!" Gohan walked outside and leapt into the air.

The Flight home was uneventful. _Pan could be so pushy, she's a good friend I just wish she would stop trying to hook me up with girls. Icy blue eyes, I don't think that I will ever forget those. Oh well don't think I will see them again. _

Arriving at the Son residence Gohan quickly opened the door. "Mom I'm home!"

"GOHAN YOU ARE LATE, I SAID 6PM NOT 6:05 CERTAINLY NOT 7PM!" Chi-Chi started at her eldest glaring at him from across the room, then as suddenly as the glaring arrived it disappeared and so did the evil demeanor. "Are you hungry Gohan? Let me make you some dinner, I don't want my baby to go hungry the night before he starts school."

Gohan fell to the floor in disbelief at how quickly his mom changed her attitude. Recovering from the 180 degree turn he said, "I'm starving mom, after sparing with Vegeta and stopping the bank robbery I have not had anything to eat."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! BANK ROBBERY!?" Chi-Chi jumped over the kitchen counter over to her baby and started to check for injuries. "WHERE DID THEY HURT YOU? Mommies here for you, don't leave me; I have already lost my husband I can't lose my son too!"

Satisfied her baby was fine she went back cooking; still dazed from the tackle Gohan was slow to get up. "Mom I am fine. No one knew it was me either." Waiting for another tirade Gohan braced himself. When none came he continued. "Pan almost gave me away to a girl I accidently knocked down."

"WHAT!? How can you knock a girl down, don't you know how to treat women?!" Before he knew it Gohan was on the floor seeing stars, when his sight recovered he looked up at is mom fuming with the dreaded frying pan of doom.

"Mom, please listen I said it was an accident. Pan was chasing me because I phased behind her and scared her."

BOOONNNNGGGGG

Once again Gohan was on the floor left to wonder why he so incapable of telling an innocent story without being knocked out by his mother's instrument of doom.

"Gohan foods ready! Gohan jumped up from his previous cradled position on the floor ran to the table and ate everything left in front of him.

They say that a horse will eat their weight in hay. Well a Saiyan would eat the horse's weight and his own weight in food…As an appetizer.

After dinner was over he quickly went to his room and glanced over to a sleeping Goten, smiling at his little brother he jumped in his bed and drifted into slumber land.

"Mom I'm home!" Pan yelled through the door way.

"Hi Pan late again I see. How was Gohan?"

"You guys met today."

Pan's mom turned quickly and stared at her daughter disbelieving. "What do you mean Pan?"

"Well there was a bank robbery like you said there would be and Gohan saved the day."

"Pan, we were not supposed the meet today. We were supposed to meet at school. What did you do? What changed?"

"Well…he phased behind me startling me. I started hitting him and he ran away, then he slammed into you."

"Pan I told you what to do and that it was important for you to observe the bank robbery and make sure you get out of there without being noticed."

"So what mom, so you meet a day early what is the worst that can happen?"

"Pan I don't think you understand that if things don't go as they should you may never be born."

"Whatever, I just want to take this bracelet off already. I just want to fly around for awhile and remember how it feels to be me."

"Pan you know you can't do that your power is too high and would alert everyone to our presence. Your Ki signature is too similar to Gohan, before too long everyone would know who you are and we can't answer their questions."

Pan had enough, she was sick of this hiding around. "I don't care! I have had it with this time line. I want to go home! Two years we have been here, two years you have kept me in the dark! Mom you have a choice enlighten me as to why we are here and why dad disappeared three years ago! I don't want to play these games anymore. Three events that were supposed to happen either never did, or they happened on another day. Please tell me what is going on and why I have to follow dad around."

Videl let out a long sigh while rubbing the bridge of her nose. She knew she had to tell her adult daughter now, she wished she was the desperate 15 year old she once was.

"Pan…I am sorry. I want to tell you everything but I can't. I will tell you why the events you were involved in mattered and what they had to do with your father's disappearance."

Motioning for Pan to sit next to her she smiled weakling and continued.

"What was the first thing I asked you to do when we got here?"

Pan looked at her mom questioningly and answered. "You gave me so coordinates and told me to check it out. Why?"

"Well it was not a possible location for a house as I had led you to believe. It is where this nightmare all began."

2 year ago.

Pan slowly made her way up the dirt path looking down at the Navigation device every once in awhile. _I still don't understand why I have to take a car then walk all the way out here. I would have already been home by now, but no I have to wear this bracelet and walk around like a normal human! _

Beeping can be heard and then silence, she had arrived at her destination. _Mom wants us to live here?_

What was seen next caught her completely by surprise; she wasn't even able to feel him coming. _Damn bracelet. _

Over head Pan can see the shape of a boy around her age. Punching and kicking wildly as he was and shooting Ki blasts everywhere. _Shit! I have got to get out of here, all I need is to be killed by this jerk!_

Pan glanced up again then started to run. She didn't get very far before she was thrown into a very big boulder by what she can tell was a very weak blast. Before losing conciseness she looked up at a boy's shadowy form, muttering to herself "stupid bracelet…"

Videl quickly interrupted the story "Wait a minute you told me the first time that you were hit by a blast and woke up in a bed, you never said Ki Blast and you certainly didn't say you remember a person walking up to you."

Videl started to get very nervous and proceeded to pace on in the living room. _Crap! Gohan was not there long enough to cause…_

"Mom! What is it? What changed why does it matter?" Pan was staring at her mom with fear in her eyes, she needed to know right now what was supposed to happen.

Videl looked up at her daughter and sighed came over and start next to Pan. "Your father told me once why he was training he blew something up, this 'thing' caused another explosion knocking him out and causing a nearby town to lose all power. Your father believed that this shock wave was the start of the problems he faced."

"Wait what problems? Dad disappeared, he didn't have any problems. I don't understand. Please stop being so cryptic and tell me!"

Videl sighed, "Pan, your father has been disappearing since before you were born. Just never for this long. After that day your father started to phase in and out of world and into another. He always had vague memories of the world he went to and was never there for longer than a minute or two."

"Well dad is not phasing now so what is the problem? Why can't we go home and say mission complete?"

"Yes we completed our mission…but we changed too much it seems."

"What do you mean? We were about 100 miles from anyone one else."

"The latest thing that I noticed was what you told me today. The bank robbery was supposed to happen tomorrow and Gohan was not supposed to meet me till school."

"If this is the latest event that you have noticed that has changed then how do you know that we changed too much?"

"Pan when was the last time you remember me talking to Bulma through our time communicator?"

"I don't know, why?"

"The last I talked to Bulma was before you left to find your dad. After you came back I tried to contact her to tell her we succeeded, there was a problem."

"So?"

"Pan, as it stands right now Bulma doesn't know about us, she never met either of us. Before we left she made these bracelets. They not only hide and suppress Ki but they make sure we are not affected by the changes in the time line. I was told to contact her through our communication device, I was to upload a video she created so that our Bulma could tell the new Bulma our situation."

Videl got up and went to the fridge and grabbed a soda came back and sat down. "Bulma didn't know who we were. We never met in the new time line."

"What! That means that you never got together with Daddy and I was never born!!" Pan quickly got up and started to quickly pace back and forth while biting her nails. _I have never been born! Shit! Shit! Shit! _She looked at her mom with a confused looked on her face. Her mom was smiling…

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING MOM, I HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!!"

"That is what we are here to fix."

Pan continued to pace back and forth wearing down the carpet in the process, "OK, this is a little more than I can handle at the moment. I am going to go to sleep. I have school to go to remember?"

Videl got shoot Pan a quick look, "You will not be starting tomorrow, we have messed up already. We can't afford to mess up mine and your fathers meeting."

"How will me going to school really affect your meeting?"

"As I recall there was only one seat in the class room so there is a chance that if you start school on the same day and Gohan you may take up his place and he might be placed in another class altogether."

"Whatever mom, I will never understand this stuff. I am going to bed."

Videl sighed and went to the kitchen, _Gohan I miss you so much, where are you?_

Next day

After school Gohan searched for a good place to take off for home, _I really didn't think that I would have that much fun at school. Running track was really easy too. _

"Gohan! Wait up tell me how was school!"

Gohan stopped and looked at Pan and smiled, Pan caught up and started to walk along side.

"School was good. I didn't even have to worry about showing off my powers. All we did in PE was run laps."

"Run laps? You didn't play baseball?"

Gohan looked and Pan with a confused look on his face. "No I ran laps. Why? Did you play baseball today?"

"No, I didn't start school today. My mom said that I will start tomorrow. Did you see Videl today at least?"

Gohan looked up as he thought about his day, _Videl…Oh the girl form the robbery. She goes to OSH?_

"No I didn't see her. Why?"

Pan went pale, _What does he mean he didn't see Videl?! Why didn't he play baseball either?_

"Gohan where did you sit in you class?"

"Well there was only one seat available at the time and it was in the front next to a guy with glasses."

Gohan looked at Pan and noticed a scared look on her face. "Pan what is wrong you don't look to good, you look like you saw a ghost."

"Nothing Gohan, I got to go home now see you tomorrow!"

Sometime later…

"MOM!! We got a problem! Gohan is not in your class and he didn't play baseball today."

"WHAT?! Pan what time is it?!"

"its three why?"

"Pan, turn off your Ki suppressor and get to the bus station now!!"

"But why mo---"

"Don't argue with me you need to go now! If you don't then I will be killed falling off a cliff!!"

Pan got the hint turned off the Ki suppressor and flew as fast as she could to the bus station. Pan arrived to see police cars with bullet holes in the side. She quickly got the idea that this was not the location of the problem descended and walked up to the first cop she saw.

"Where is Videl?" Pan stared at the cop.

"She just left in her copter towards the canyon. You looking to get her autograph? If so I would wait till she gets back."

Pan didn't bother to reply and without another word she flew into the air and took off in the direction of her younger mother's miniature ki. _Gees no wonder I couldn't locate her she was so weak before she met dad!_

Pan looked around on the ground just in time to watch the bus go over the cliff. She gasped and shot out to place herself under the bus. As the bus stopped in mid air she hid herself hoping that her young mom would not see her.

When the bus was over the flat terrain she quickly tossed the bus to the ground and disappeared before anyone could see her.

Pan quickly flew back home to confront her mom about the change in events. _Man mom was crazy when she was younger. She was so weak and couldn't even fly but she still kicked ass. _Pan smiled to herself and gained a greater respect for the woman she called mom.

When Pan arrived at home about an hour later her mom was at the computer. "Hey mom you're still alive, mind telling me what was supposed to happen and why it didn't?"

Older Videl sighed and looked at her daughter. "I know what changed to affect both the bank robbery and the change in the class rooms. Apparently in our timeline when Gohan made the shockwave it acted like EMP, it shut off all electrical devices in the nearby city named Beegu. The leader of the same gang as the one that robbed the place was caught in a police chase that ended due to the shock wave. Unfortunately for the gang they were leaderless for about 3 years. I know it is not a good explanation but the way I figure it since he was never caught in our timeline due to you stopping the shockwave, their plans for robbing the bank was set for yesterday and not today."

Pan didn't really understand but had something more important that needed to be answered. "Whatever mom, I am more interested into why Gohan was not in your class."

"I was getting to that. During the police chase two cars were hit and three out of the five occupants were killed. The survivors of the crash were the children in the back seat that were farthest from the cars slamming into a building head on. These three, two boys who are brothers and one girl were taken to Satan city as orphans. They were placed in a foster home and registered at OSH two months later."

Pan understood but needed to make sure. "So you're saying that because there are three more students that go to OSH than our time then Gohan is in another class than you?"

"Yes Pan that is what I am saying. I don't know what else has changed due to no shockwave. I will not know until it happens, then I will be able to tell you why. What you need to do now is make sure that I meet your father. I am pretty sure that we would still get together, after all I could never stand having a mystery in front of me."

Pan smirked, she knew what her mom was talking about. _I hate to admit it but my mom was a stalker. _


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning:

"Pan! Wake up you need to go to school!" Pan groggily got out of bed, _I hate school I was so happy when I was told 2 years ago I would be home schooled. Oh well at least I don't have to really pay attention._

"Mom…I'm too hungry to go to school…" Videl rolled her eyes and opened the door to the bedroom allowing the scent of food to enter Pan's room. "Food! I'm up! Now out of my way!" Videl laughed and quickly jumped out of the way to allow her hungry daughter access to the prepared breakfast.

Videl casually walked down the stairs and walked up to find the table clean of food with the exception of her own plate. Pan was looking at her mother with pleading eyes and then looking back to the lone plate of food left. "Why thank you dear for leaving me some food." Pan sighed in defeat and slumped into her chair. "Don't give me that you just finished 80 pancakes before I even got to the table!" Pan got up and walked down the hall the turned around, "The breakfast was great mom! I'm going to get ready for school now."

_Sometimes I wonder if her ditzy act was in fact an act. _"You're welcome Pan. Oh! Don't forget why you are going to school today! You have to get your father and I to meet!"

"I know mom…While I take a shower you think of how I am supposed to do that." _I already know the answer to that. You have to become her friend. That is easier said than done of course…I was such a pain at that age._

Pan walked down stairs after her shower, "So? Do you have any idea as to how I can get you two to meet?" Videl looked up and smiled at her daughter. She was really glad that she didn't really look like Gohan or herself. Her plan wouldn't really work if they looked too similar.

"Pan you need to become really close friends with Videl and her friends. You really need to do that so that your friends become her friends then they will have met from your friendship." Videl then looked down and sighed again. "It is not going to be easy Pan."

Pan looked at her mother with a confused look, "how will it be hard? It wasn't that hard to befriend dad."

Videl laughed at this and nodded her head. "Your right it wasn't that hard but that was because you saw him using his powers and he saved your life. If he wasn't afraid that you would leak his secret he would never have become your friend."

Pan's face and mouth turned into an 'O' , "that makes sense. Are you trying to tell me that my teenage mother would not want to be my friend." Pan looked to be on the verge of tears when she thought of this possibility. _I really don't know how I will react if I see my mom giving me the cold shoulder…_

"Honey I'm sorry, when I was younger everyone wanted to be my friend so it was hard to befriend me. I could be really cold to people. I will tell you this though I will be really intrigued if you know how to fight so that should be something that you should use to have something in common."

Pan got really excited and her eyes shown brightly, "I get to meet grandpapa when he is so young! I can't wait!"

"Pan! You can't meet him!" Pan's attitude changed and looked at her mom with a hurt look.

"But mom…Why not? I won't say anything to him…" Videl walked over to her daughter and raised her head with a hand under her chin. "Pan…He is not the same person you know in the future. He changed after the Buu incident. I don't want him to ruin your image of him. I know you love your grandfather. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Pan sighed and walked towards the door. "I'm off to school. Love you mom."

School:

_I have to hurry to the roof so that I can catch dad as he lands. _Pan ran into the school building and ran up the stairs and onto the roof just in time to catch Gohan touching down.

_Teehee! He doesn't know I am here! _Pan slowly crept over to Gohan, "GOHAN!"

Gohan jumped up into the air and promptly landed on his butt. After a brief moment of confusion and fear it was replaced with a scowl, "Pan! Don't do that!" He breathed deeply and stood up using Pans outstretched arm for support.

"How do you do that anyway?" Pan looked at Gohan with an eyebrow raised.

"Do what?" Gohan scoffed and then glared.

"What do you mean 'do what?' How do you manage to sneak up on me? Goten can't even manage that." Pan shrugged and walked towards the door opening it up waiting for Gohan to walk through, "I'm just that good."

Gohan looked hard and Pan and started to walk through the open door, "Either that or you just suck Gohan." This remarked earned her a quick grab of the wrist and a push towards the stairs.

"Hey! No pushing! Admit it your getting soft in your training!" Pan started to laugh at Gohan's look. His mouth was gaping like a fish. He quickly recovered and returned to his glare. "Whatever."

"Ok I have to go get my schedule and head to class. Catch you later Gohan. Hey maybe I will see Videl today. That way you can go to that movie we missed with her!" Pan started to laugh as she watched the glare on Gohan's face turned into a surprised blush.

"Bye!"

_Gees that girl will be the death of me…Videl…blue eyes. _Gohan took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs. _It would be nice to have some more friends. I don't think that they would except my powers as easily as Pan did though. _

Flashback:

"Gohan, I need you to get Goten I don't like the idea of a 5 year old playing outside for this long." Gohan's mom walked out of the kitchen to with her head down concentrating on wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Gohan, did you hear me?"

ChiChi looked up and gasped and ran to her son. In her Gohan's arms lay a young girl in tatters. "Oh my god! Gohan what happened?! Put her on the sofa quick I will get the first aid kit!" She quickly looked into her son's eyes and noticed the tear cleaned streaks down his cheeks and the worried expression on his face.

"I don't know mom. I didn't see her there, I was training and I let go of a weak blast and I heard a scream. Before I could react she was thrown into a tree."

Gohan placed the girl on the sofa and looked at his mother. "Mom she's going to be ok right?"

ChiChi could see the pain in her son's eyes and sighed while closing her eyes for a second, "I don't know Gohan she is really hurt. There is nothing I can do but try to stop the bleeding." _I don't know what to do. This girl is dying…_

ChiChi spent the next hour trying to bandage her to no avail. She could not get the bleeding to stop and also noticed that the girl had several broken bones. ChiChi looked up at her pacing son. "Gohan…I don't think she is going to make it…"

Tears started to form in her eyes while looking at her sons shaking form. His eyes wide with disbelieve. "NO!"

Before his mother was able to say anything he ran toward the dying girl and picked her up and flew out the door. _It's all my fault! I should have seen her I should have felt her! _He looked down at the dangling girl in his arms as he flew towards a tower in the distance. "You will not die because of me!"

Once reaching the tower he shot upward breaking the sound barrier ten times over as he pasted the top of Korin's tower. He landed on the lookout, "Dende!" He ran towards the young green man and placed the girl on the ground. "Please heal her…Don't let another die because of me…"

Dende nodded and walk over towards the young girl and placed his hands over her body. The healing process continued and Gohan watched as her wounds closed up and she was healed completely. _Thank god…_

"You're welcome." Gohan looked up in shock then grinned sheepishly, "oh right…"

Gohan picked the girl back up and quickly flew off the tower. "Gees that was fast…I hope he comes back to visit soon."

_I really hope she doesn't wake up before I reach my house I don't want to have to explain how I can fly or how she is healed so fast. _Before he could finish his thoughts the young girl stirred in his arms and placed her head on his shoulders snuggling into his grasp and looked groggily into Gohan's eyes.

"I missed you daddy…Why did you leave me?" Her eyes lids slowly closed again and she was asleep again.

Gohan blushed badly. After a few minutes he reached his home and entered the front door. Sitting on the sofa Gohan's mother sat waiting for her son to return. After hearing the door opened she looked toward the entrance to see Gohan and the same girl as before in his arms. After looking at the relieved look on his face ChiChi relaxed and slid comfortably onto the couch letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Gohan smile at his mother then down at the girl in his arms, "Mom I am going to place her in my room to sleep I am going to sleep on the couch."

His mother didn't bother to look up, "Sure honey. Whatever you think is best." Gohan shook his head and walked towards his room at the end of the hall. He entered his room and placed the small girl on his bed. _Now that I get a good look at her she's kinda cute…_

End Flashback:

Gohan continued his way to his first class of the day. _To think that was 2 years ago. I wonder what would have happened if she felt the same way…Naw…It is better this way. She's a great friend. Great fighter too…Too bad she can't use ki…_

Satan Residence:

_Arrrg! I'm going to be late again! I can't stand it when I lose my gloves! _"Sophie! Have you seen my fingerless gloves?!" Sophie her elderly maid looked into the room and smiled to the frantic girl tossing her clothes across the room in her attempt to find her missing articles.

"You mean the ones that you asked me to wash yesterday because you said they stunk?" Videl looked back at Sophie with wide eyes and let out a huge aggravated sigh.

"Great now I have to go to school without my fighting gloves."

Sophie smirked, "Oh what will Videl do without her fighting gloves. The students will have a riot when they see you without them…" Videl mock glared at Sophie.

"Don't start, you know I never go without my fighting gloves. I guess I will stay home today from school" Videl sat cross legged on the floor and crossed her arms in full pout mode.

"Not today Videl you know that your father would get upset at me if you don't go to school." Videl eased up and looked at Sophie with sympathy.

"I'm sorry I don't want you to get in trouble I just really want my gloves." Sophie smiled and walked over to Videl and handed the girl her gloves.

Videl immediately beamed at her once nanny turned maid. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" She gave Sophie a big hug and ran out of the house headed to school.

Sophie smirked evilly at the retreating figure of Videl, "that is until you smell the gloves honey." _Girl never wears perfume. Maybe now guys will notice her as a woman and not just a fighter._

Orange High:

Videl entered the school just in time to hear the bell ring, "Shit late again…" _Man I can't get a break…_

She walked to her class noticing a petite girl with raven hair and blue eyes staring at the door and then back to a sheet of paper in her hand. _She looks so familiar…Where have I seen her before._

Videl walked up closer to the familiar girl. The girl waiting to enter the classroom noticed someone walking up to her and turned around to face her and smiled. "Hi Videl fancy meeting you here." Videl didn't seem to surprised that this girl knew who she was, she was Mr. Satan's daughter after all.

"Do I know you?" The moment that Videl spoke these words the girl's expression suddenly changed to hurt.

"We met 2 days ago after the bank robbery…" _I guess I wasn't that important, my teenage mom doesn't remember me. _ Videl looked confused for a moment before she realized who it was. Before she had a chance to speak her teacher was heard calling for the new girl. The new girl walked in the class room followed by Videl.

"Videl, please take a seat. I understand you have community service duties but you should at least come on time to first period." Videl rolled her eyes and walked toward her seat.

"Today class we have a new student. Pan Mai welcome to Orange High. Please take your seat next to Erasa. Erasa please raise your hand." Pan walked towards her seat and sat down.

"Hi Pan! My name is Erasa! This is Sharpner and this here behind me is Videl!" Pan looked uninterested and casually said hello before grabbing her bags and placing them on the desk. _Erasa is worse than me…This is going to be really hard to act like her when she already annoys the hell out of me._

"Guess who's Videl's father is!" Before Videl or Pan was able to respond, "It's Mr. Satan! Can you believe it?!" Pan looked at Erasa and was about to say something but thought against it and only shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the front of the class where the teacher was discussing something or another.

Videl looked on in amazement at Pan's lack of interest in the matter. _Just as I thought she already knew who my father was. I guess that is why she was upset that I didn't remember her. Just another leecher…_

Pan waited for the end of class with anticipation of going to gym class. _I may have to wear this stupid bracelet but at least I can increase the output a little now. I need my mom to notice me...I shouldn't have smiled at her like that I must have looked like one of her stupid groupies…_

The bell rang and she quickly ran down the steps and out the door making sure she was the first to leave the room. _I hope this works…_

Pan entered the gym wearing the standard gym clothes. She sat in the corner and waited for other students to arrive. The door opened and Videl and Sharpener walked in and sat on the bleachers on the front row. Pan closed her eyes and walked up to the pair.

"Videl can I talk to you in private?" Videl looked at the new girl and rolled her eyes as she nodded her head. Videl looked at Sharpner who sighed got up and walked away.

"What is it?" _I can't believe that I am doing this…_

"I know what it looks like. I just wanted to say that I wasn't trying to become one of your groupies. If you don't believe me I understand. When I saw you this morning I felt like I wasn't alone because I knew someone at this school." Pan waited for a response from Videl for a minute. When she didn't receive one she walked away back to the corner waiting for class to begin.

Videl walked back to the front row and sat down. Sharpner quickly sat down next to her, "So what was that about? Did she ask you for her autograph or something?"

"No she didn't, I really thought she would too."

"What did she want then?" Videl looked back at Pan who was in the corner against the wall holding her knees with her chin in between her legs.

"I think she wanted a friend…"

"Alright class! Get in formation!" Pan raised her head and walked to the back of one of the lines making all of them as even as possible. "Alright everyone before we start there will be try outs for the new Martial Arts Club introduced last week. If you are interested then step out of formation and stand in a line to my left."

Pan looked around and then smiled slightly before standing and walking to the left of the gym teacher. She noticed that no one else got up to try out and she looked a little confused. _No one wants to try-out for Martial Arts Club?_ _Well I guess my plan won't work after all. I could have sworn that my mom said she was in the club. Or maybe she said she wasn't in the club. _

"That's it? No one else is brave enough to try-out for the team? The only one willing to join is a small petite girl?" Pan looked around to see if anyone would join her after the teacher spoke. No one seemed to get up. She then heard a loud sigh and noticed someone stand up and start walking over to her. Pan showed a small smile as she watched Videl walk towards her.

After Videl stood behind me practically half the class suddenly stood up and joined the line. _I guess my mom really was idolized in high school._

"Alright the rest of you will run one lap around the track and then you can play baseball." The rest of the class walked out of the gym into the field. Pan noticed a small man walk up to the group and stop in front of the potential Martial Artists.

"From now on you will call me Sensei. If you don't I will kill you." He turned and looked into everyone's eyes for a minute before continuing. "Your first test is to kick me. Now first in line come forward." At the same moment four students walked out in Gis dragging foam mats behind the Sensei. Once put into place the master walked towards the mat and stood in the middle. "What are you waiting for!? Come forward!?"

Pan started to move forward but was pushed aside by a huge muscular boy who walked up to the old man and stopped in front of the man. "Your funeral old man." The boy thrust his foot forward with all his strength and hit only air as the master leaned slightly backwards then quickly forward with his arm outstretched slamming his palm into the students chest. The student flew off his feet landing on his butt a few feet back.

"You lose! Get out!" The teacher glared at the student and the boy stood up shakily and stumbled outside while mumbling under his breath. "If you fail to hit me or avoid my attack, you will be dismissed."

The tryouts lasted for about 20 more minutes before it was Videl's turn to approach the Sensei. Videl Bowed to the master and the master lightly bow back. Videl entered into a traditional offensive stance. Without warning the Sensei thrust his palm forward in an attempt to catch Videl off guard. She quickly back flipped to avoid the blow to her chest while extending her feet forward forcing the Sensei to raise his arms in defense. The blow to the master's arms pushed him a few feet back before friction brought him to a stop. He then regained his composure and bowed slightly to Videl earning a bow back. Videl smiled lightly and return to the diminished line.

The tryouts were coming to an end with only 7 participants passing the tryouts. It was Pan's turn to approach the Sensei. Pan didn't bow to the master only dropped into a defensive stance leaving her right leg vulnerable to attack. The master seeing the opening quickly took advantage with a quick kick to Pan's shins. Pan expected an attack to this area and quickly jabbed her fist forward faster than anyone could see and struck the master in the throat before the kick was close to making contact with its target. The Sensei dropped to one knee out of breath with eyes wide. After recovering he composed himself and smirked at Pan. Not waiting for the master to bow, Pan walked back toward the remaining students.

Pan looked at Videl and was please by what she saw. Videl had her mouth open in silent awe of what she had just seen. Out of the more than 20 students that tried out for the team only 8 made the cut. Only Pan was able to successfully attack the master.

"Those of you remaining will be required to show up for practice every day! If you don't then you are out no questions asked! First practice tomorrow at 3pm. If you are late then you will receive a kick to the stomach from everyone on the team for disrespect! Dismissed!"

Pan smiled lightly at the strict teacher but was hoping for nothing less. The teachings she received from her father's former teacher were worse than anything this man could do. Pan walked towards the changing rooms but was interrupted by Videl.

"Hey! Pan!" She quickly caught up to Pan, "hey I was wondering if you wanted to spar later I would love to see what fighting skills you have."

Pan mentally smirked, _I knew it was going to work. Now I just have to impress her further then she might trust me. _"Ok but on one condition."

Videl looked at Pan a little confused, _a condition for her sparing with me? _ "Sure what do you have in mind?"

Pan finally turned around to face Videl. "I was going to hang out with a friend of mine for a while after school. If you come along then I will spar with you later. I am sure that he would want to watch as well."

Videl seemed to consider this for a second, "Sure I don't see why not. I'll see you after school."

After School:

_Man, how long am I going to have to wait here for Videl? She said that she would be here after school. _Pan looked out into the distance and then was tapped on the shoulder. Pan turned around and looked at a grinning Gohan. "Thought you said that you would meet me on the roof so that I could fly you home?"

"Yeah I know but I was supposed to meet Videl here after school so that we could hang out and then spar after school."

"Videl? The girl with blue eyes?" Pan smirked at Gohan.

"Blue eyes huh? She must have really made an impression." Gohan looked away trying to hide a blush unsuccessfully.

"No need to be so shy. Maybe she will end up liking you too."

"Enough of that. Are you going to wait for Videl some more or do you want me to take you home?"

Pan looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head no. "Naw, I will wait longer and then if she still doesn't show then I will walk home. I need to work on my endurance anyways."

Gohan shrugged his shoulder then walked back towards the school to head to the roof. "Suit yourself. I will see you tomorrow."

_Another hour gone…Oh well I guess she didn't really want to get together…_Pan sighed to herself then got up and started to walk towards home. _Now what do I do? I was sure this was how to befriend my teenage mom…_

"_Our beloved Videl has been hospitalized after trying to rescue people from a burning building…" _Pan stopped when she heard the radio news report. She became pale and quickly ran home in a hurry.

Pan and Videl's home:

"Mom! I forgot! I am so sorry! I forgot it was today…I forgot it today…It's too late…" Videl walked out of the kitchen and approached her frantic daughter. Seeing the sobs racking her daughter's body forced her motherly instincts to kick in and ran to embrace her.

"Shh…It's ok tell me what happened…Tell me what you forgot."

Pan's tears soaked face looked up into her mother's eyes, "You're in the hospital…I forgot about the fire in the building." When Pan's mother heard this she looked up quickly with fear in her eyes and ran towards the TV with a panicked look. She quickly turned it on and switched through the channels. "_…here at the hospital we have received word that Videl will recover from smoke inhalation and is expected to be released from the hospital later tonight…" _

Videl let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Pan and held her tight. "Pan…I love you…"

"Mom I still have not had any luck becoming your friend or getting you two together." Videl looked thoughtful for a second before it looked like a light bulb went off in her head.

"Expose Gohan's abilities to Videl! If she sees him fly she will do anything to get him to teach her! That is what I did. I just know that will work. But it may still be a good idea to become her friend.I think that it is about time that we enlist more help. I believe that we should put this timelines Bulma into the loop."


End file.
